


Stroke Your Hair and Give You Kisses

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Baby Niall, Cribs, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Discipline, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non sexual ageplay, Sub!Niall, Sub!ofc, baby OFC, dom!Louis, dom!liam, non sexual relationship between Harry/Louis/OFC, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: To her, the noodle felt so soft, like a cloud! And its pink colour looked like candy! She thought to herself: what else looked like candy and felt like a cloud?Cotton candy!Or, where Louis and Harry's little girl gets into some mischief at the pool, but they love her anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddy1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/gifts).



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Dedicated to teddy1008, because she inspired me to write this! 
> 
> Gosh, Louis and Harry are my dream daddies! They would be just perfect. <3 
> 
> I slip right into little space whenever I think about them as my daddies! Hehe :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Daddy! Papa!” little Julie cheered, running as best as she could on her weak legs to her daddies’ bedroom. She knew it was only seven in the morning, which was way too early for little girls to be awake, her Daddy always told her, but she was just too excited! Besides, her daddies would understand. They always knew what she wanted.

Her daddies always kept their bedroom door open at night, just in case their little one needed them. They did have a baby monitor, because they were good daddies who cared deeply about their little’s health and safety, but Julie had done her best to be extra quiet when she snuck out of her crib. Sneaking out of her crib was a big no-no.

Because her daddies were greatly concerned about their sweet girl’s safety, they had the entire house baby proofed, so Julie wouldn't get into anything dangerous. Anything sharp or hot was kept in the high cupboards, the stairs had a lockable gate at the top and bottom to keep her from falling down or going upstairs by herself, and all the outlets had baby proof plastic covers on top of them. Julie had whined and tried to convince the two older men that she wouldn't get into anything bad. She even promised, and gave her daddies her cutest pout and puppy dog eyes. But that hadn't even worked, because her daddies were so smart that they knew how to ignore her tricks.

“Daddies!” Julie cheered again, running inside the Doms’ room and hoisting herself up onto their big, comfy bed with extremely soft sheets. Her unceremonious jump onto the bed made her daddies’ bodies jiggle with the bouncy springs of the bed a little, making her giggle and squeal.

Julie really loved spending her nights and cozy days cuddling with her daddies in their huge bed, because it was just so soft and comfy. However, the men’s bed still didn't beat how much she loved her crib, even though their bed was awesome.

“Dada,” Julie whispered, placing her hand on Louis’ cheek softly. She placed a giant smooch on the man’s forehead, admiring how nice he looked while he was asleep. Both of her daddies were extremely handsome, she thought. She especially loved her Daddy’s beautiful blue eyes, and her Papa’s long, brown curls that she loved tugging on for comfort so much. Papa always said not too pull too terribly hard, because she could hurt his hair, and Julie definitely didn't want that! Her Papa’s hair was too soft and fluffy to be hurt or damaged.

“Baby girl?” Louis slowly opened his eyes, his voice sounding scratchy from sleep. “What're you doing up, baby?” he asked curiously, gathering enough energy to sit up with Julie facing him on his lap.

She grinned widely. “Play!” she exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands excitedly. “P–Pool!”

The little girl had been waiting for two days to go to the pool, because it had been pouring cats and dogs outside when she innocently suggested they put on their bathing suits and swim. She didn't quite understand the concept of rain and why it wasn't safe or appropriate to swim outside while it was happening yet, so she had been very upset when Papa told her they couldn't swim until tomorrow.

Tomorrow had come, and it was still raining, which made her whine and pout. “Papaaaa,” she had pleaded with the tall man. “Wanna swim.” She gave him her pouty look and puppy dog eyes again.

Harry made a sad noise. “I'm sorry, baby,” he apologized sincerely, bending down to pick her up under her armpits, his large hand resting on her diapered bum while he held her on his hip. “We'll go tomorrow — Papa promises! It's not supposed to rain tomorrow.” The man placed a sweet kiss to her hair.

“‘Kay, Papa,” Julie agreed reluctantly. “But what ‘m I s’posed to do now?” she asked petulantly. “There's nothing to do inside the stupid house!” she whined as Harry carried her through the living room and to the kitchen, wanting to see his husband.

“Don't say mean words, please,” Louis reprimanded from where he had been making his Yorkshire tea at the stove.

“Sowwy, Daddy,” Julie said sadly, wiping her eyes to prevent any tears. “Didn't mean it.”

“There's no need to cry, princess,” Harry cooed, holding back a chuckle at his baby girl’s antics. He knew she was far too little to understand that his laughing would be in a joking manner. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little one. “Good morning, Lou,” Harry greeted, kissing Louis chastely on the lips. Even though both men woke up in the same bed together, they liked to have their morning kisses when they weren't so groggy and smelling of gross morning breath.

“C’n I have str’aberries, pretty please?” Julie asked politely while Harry had set to work strapping her in tightly into her highchair. He always made sure she was safe and secure, because he definitely didn't want her to fall. Chills ran up his spine at the thought of his baby girl getting hurt because of his carelessness, which was why he and Louis had done their best to make sure their home was safe for their little.

“Of course, little one,” Louis murmured, giving her a sweet smile as he grabbed the strawberries from the fridge. “Thank you for using your manners.” He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Harry set to work chopping up the strawberries, Louis standing next to him drinking his hot tea. The two daddies chatted happily, exchanging kisses every few minutes. Julie watched on curiously, wondering why her daddies kissed so much. They did kiss her, too, every day, but not on the lips! At least, not for that long.

“Daddy?” she spoke up, a hint of curiousness to her tone. When she was very deep into her little headspace (which was almost all the time), she couldn't understand grown up topics like a normal eighteen-year-old would.

Louis turned around and approached his baby. “Yes, sweetie?” he asked nicely, sitting down next to her.

“Why are you ‘nd Papa doing yucky kisses?” she asked childishly with a look full of wonder on her face. She never thought it was yucky when her daddies kissed her, but something about two adults kissing made her feel icky.

The Dom laughed, making his eyes crinkle slightly in the corners. “Because Daddy loves Papa very much,” he explained as shortly and appropriately as he could. Their little girl didn't exactly need to know about all the not-so-innocent aspects of her daddies’ lives.

“But you love me, and you don't kiss me like that,” she retorted with a frown.

“That's because Daddy loves you and Papa in different ways,” he replied easily. “But Daddy loves you both equally,” he added when Harry gave him a pointed look, not wanting to possibly hurt his little’s feelings.

“Oh,” she said simply with a nod. “Love oo, Daddy!” she squealed. “And Papa!”

Both of the caregivers chuckled, Harry ruffling Julie's hair cutely after he set the chopped up pieces of strawberry on her tray. “Eat up, buttercup!” he said enthusiastically. “Those look so yummy, don't they?”

“Mhm,” she hummed with a nod, picking up a slice with her fingers. Harry and Louis had to feed her when she ate foods that absolutely needed utensils, but they allowed her to feed herself finger foods.

“Silly girl,” Louis commented with a chuckle. “The juice is all over your cute little face!” he exclaimed in mock worry, causing Julie to giggle while Harry wiped her face clean.

She shrugged. “Come off in da pool,” she reasoned, her mind still on the prospect of swimming.

For two days, Louis and Harry had been hearing about the pool constantly.

“We'll go to the pool, sweetheart,” Louis assured the hyper little girl with an endearing smile. “But it's too early right now! Come cuddle with Daddy and Papa,” he suggested, pulling her down gently so she was laying on top of his stomach.

“But Daddy!” she whined, nuzzling her head into Louis’ warm, bare chest. “Wanna go now.” She pouted.

“Don't beg, please, baby,” Louis reprimanded gently. “Let's go back to sleep for a couple more hours.” He closed his tired eyes, wrapping a comforting arm around Julie to hold her close and keep her warm.

“Fine,” Julie said and let out a reluctant huff, wanting to be a good girl.

“Good girl,” Louis praised, before the daddies and little one fell back asleep peacefully together in their enormous bed.

_____

“Papa!” Julie whispered when she woke up an hour later. “Wake up!”

She figured trying to wake Louis again wouldn't work as well as Harry, because she'd only fallen back asleep for an hour instead of at least two. Her Daddy would most likely still be tired.

Harry stirred with a small grumble, slowly waking up. Louis always slept longer than Harry, so being woken up at eight in the morning didn't bother Harry too much.

His eyes brightened when he saw his baby girl leaning close to his face, clearly invading his personal space. She didn't know any better, however, and Harry thought she was the cutest little thing, as all daddies thought about their littles. “Hi, baby!” he exclaimed as excitedly as he could considering the hour. “What's got you so excited, hmm?” he asked teasingly, clearly knowing what the answer was.

“Pool! Julie shouted, effectively waking Louis up. The blue-eyed Dom sat up and groaned, but kissed Harry and their little sweetly on the cheek despite his tiredness.

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry whispered quietly, feeling bad his husband was still exhausted after a full night's sleep. It was definitely a lot of hard work caring for a little, especially one as young as Julie.

“‘S okay,” Louis replied sweetly, getting out of bed and stripping of his pajamas. “She woke me up an hour ago.”

Harry made a sympathetic look and was about to apologize to Louis for that as well, even though it wasn't his fault, but Julie cut him off with a screech. “Ew, Daddy!” she squeaked. “Naked! Icky!”

Julie did think both of her daddies were very handsome. She really did, but she also knew that her daddies loved her differently than they loved each other, just as Louis had explained to her countless times. They told her they loved her as their baby girl, their sweetheart, their little one, but that they loved each other as husbands. She didn't really understand what a husband was, but she shrugged it off, figuring she would figure it out sometime later.

Louis laughed, quickly pulling on some clothes. Harry followed suit, leaving Julie to wait for them on their bed. The little girl was only wearing her diaper, as she enjoyed skin-to-skin contact with her daddies.

After both men had gotten dressed, already in their swimsuits as they both knew what their baby wanted, Harry picked Julie up and stuck a finger in the back of her diaper, confirming she was wet. “Let's get you changed, sweetheart,” he declared, carrying her back to her nursery, with Louis following close behind.

Harry placed her on her padded, pink changing table and untaped the tabs of her diaper, effectively wiping her down with warm wipes from their wipe warmer. Julie squealed excitedly, clapping her hands and kicking her feet in joy when Louis presented her with her favourite swim diaper. The nice, soft, puffy diaper had Disney princesses on it, and Julie absolutely adored them. “Does my princess what Cinderella or Belle?” Louis asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

“‘Rella!” Julie answered happily, sticking two fingers in her mouth to suck on.

Bingo.

“All right! Cinderella it is!” Louis cheered, taping the clean nappy around her hips tightly and securely.

“Now let's put on your swimmie!” Harry narrated, helping Julie pull her legs and arms through her one-piece swimsuit. The waist had a fluffy tutu on it, which Julie absolutely loved. She constantly fluffed it and ran her fingers along its edges, liking the texture of the fabric.

“Love swimmie,” the little girl commented, already playing with her tutu.

“You look very beautiful in your swimmie,” Louis complimented her with a large smile on his face — he absolutely loved seeing his little happy; there was nothing better in the world than that.

“You look like a real princess!” Harry gasped.

Julie giggled, blushing at her daddies’ sweet words. She had the best daddies in the whole, entire world!

Louis picked their little one up after she was changed, carrying her downstairs and kissing her repeatedly all over her face. “Where are we going?” he asked her in a curious voice. “Any ideas?” He quirked a brow knowingly.

“Pool! Swim!” she answered jovially, sucking on her fingers once again.

“That's right!” Harry agreed, packing her swim toys, floats, a change of clothes, nappies, and some snacks in their pool bag. “But let's not suck on our fingers, okay?” he suggested, gently removing her germy fingers from her mouth and popping a paci in instead.

She sucked on the rubber happily, her dummy making her feel happy, relaxed, and sated. Although her fingers were quite nice to suck on instead of a soother, she knew how much of a clean and health freak her Papa was. The man very much disliked when Julie sucked on her unsanitary fingers, because she touched other things and ate with them afterwards. Plus, who knew what kinds of disgusting bacteria she was feeding into her system!

“Pool?” Julie asked from around her dummy, becoming impatient. The paci made her speech slightly garbled and difficult to understand, but Harry and Louis being the expert daddies they were, could comprehend anything she said and wanted.

“In a minute, sweetheart,” Harry reassured, zipping up their pool bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. “Ready, now!” he declared, holding the front door open for his husband and baby.

“Yay!” Julie squealed, wiggling around in her Daddy’s arms as he carried her out to the car.

The man had some trouble placing her in her car seat due to her squirming, but he was able to get her to cooperate with a warning. “If you don't be still for Daddy, we won't go to the pool until tomorrow. Okay?” he threatened sternly, staring deeply into her eyes.

She nodded frantically, immediately hating that idea. “Yeah, Daddy,” she agreed, pulling her paci out of her mouth to speak properly. “‘M sowwy.”

“That's okay,” Louis reassured, buckling her five-point harness. “Thank you for using your manners. Let's go have fun at the pool, yeah?” he suggested sweetly, kissing her forehead.

Julie placed her soother back in her mouth and nodded, leaning her head to the side so she could rest before she used up all of her energy.

Harry had been watching his husband handle the situation in awe from the passenger seat, eyes twinkling in admiration and wonder. He deeply admired how well Louis handled little predicaments with their baby girl, because Harry was never able to be too completely stern with their little, as he felt bad and mean when he did so. The curly-haired Dom was absolutely mesmerized whenever he witnessed his husband interact with their baby, his heart filling with even more love every time he lay eyes on the blue-eyed Dom.

“You're such a wonderful daddy,” Harry told Louis, grinning from ear to ear. “I love you so much. Don't know what I'd do without you.”

Louis laughed, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek sweetly. “I love you, too,” he replied, both men feeling quite sappy.

“Daddiessss!” Julie whined from her car seat in the back. “Go, go, go! Pool!”

“All right, all right,” Louis said with a chuckle, pulling out of the driveway and beginning the short, five minute drive to their country club pool.

Their country club was specifically for parental Doms to bring their littles to swim and play. Harry and Louis had joined after their free trial when they noticed how much Julie loved the pool and play areas.

Their baby girl was quite sociable, too, so she'd made a few friends there. Her very best friend was named Niall, and his daddies were called Zayn and Liam. Julie and Niall were inseparable, and they got along well together in the pool. The little girl desperately hoped Niall would be at the pool as well, because playing with her daddies wasn't as much fun. Even though the men used very funny and cool voices when they played dollies, or splashed her and imitated a motorboat when they swam together, Niall was much cooler, in her opinion. She didn't tell her daddies that, though, because they could be cool, too!

“Were here!” Louis announced in one of his silly voices, making Julie giggle loudly.

“Swim, Papa!” she slurred around her dummy, grasping onto Harry's shoulders and hair tightly as he carried her into the club.

“Yeah, baby,” he agreed with a nod. “We’re going to swim!”

The Doms checked themselves in and set out to find Niall and his daddies, knowing how much Julie wanted to see her blond best friend. Of course, much to their excitement, a flash of blond hair was seen in the arms of a dark haired man.

Niall and Zayn!

“Look who’s here!” Louis exclaimed, pointing in the direction their fellow Daddy had been seen in.

“Niaw?” Julie guessed eagerly, bouncing up and down in Harry's strong, tattooed arms. “We see Niaw?!”

Harry laughed. “Calm down, sweetie,” he shushed her, patting her padded bum. “We'll go see him — don't you worry!”

“Yay!” she cheered, wiggling around in her Papa’s arms when they approached her best friend and his daddies. “Niaw!”

Niall was sitting in Zayn’s lap on a poolside chair, the dark-haired Daddy applying sunscreen all over his baby’s pale skin.

The boy gasped. “Juwie!” he greeted, wiggling around in Zayn's grasp and successfully running towards Julie, who still remained in Harry's arms. “Down?” he asked innocently, tugging on Harry's swim suit in question, showing the Daddy his beautiful blue eyes.

“Niall,” Liam called disapprovingly, shaking his head. “Don't be rude, darling.” He picked his baby back up, much to Niall's frustration. “Hey, mates,” he greeted Harry and Louis.

“It's all right, Lima,” Harry assured the man with a chortle. “He's so cute!” He reached over and ruffled Niall hair, making the baby scowl with impatience.

“We go play?” Julie asked innocently, interrupting their conversation.

“Don't interrupt, please,” Louis scolded her lightly. “But yes, you can play — after I put sunscreen on your cute little self!”

Julie huffed in annoyance but reluctantly allowed her Daddy to walk her over to sit by Zayn so her Daddy could apply the dreaded sunscreen. “Don't like scum screen, Daddy,” she whined petulantly, grimacing as Louis rubbed the cream on her arms, legs, and face.

“Scum screen,” Zayn repeated with a chuckle, shaking his head. “You're so cute, sweetie.” He kissed the top of her head.

Louis laughed as well. “She hates the stuff, but it's for her own good,” he said. “Don't you, baby?” he asked with a smile, tickling her tummy lightly when he was finished applying the protecting cream.

“Yeah, Daddy!” she exclaimed and squealed at the feeling of being tickled. “S–Stop, Daddy!”

The Dom smiled once more, kissing her nose after he ceased in the tickle torture. He knelt down in front of where she sat so they could make eye contact, expression turning more serious. “What are your rules for swimming time?” he asked firmly.

“Um,” Julie stammered, trying to remember all her rules. She'd recited them many times, but telling all of them to her Daddy was a bit difficult for her. “Always let daddies know where I am; don't jump in da pool; play nice; no splashing fwends; be carefwul with my twoys; and tell daddies if I'm wet,” she listed off, blushing at the last rule, because Zayn was right next to her.

“Good girl,” Louis praised, retrieving her floaties from her bag and sliding them on her arms. When he was done, he picked her up and carrying her to the pool for littles. It was only three feet deep, so as to ensure the littles couldn't drown as easily as they could in deeper water, so the daddies weren't too terribly worried whenever she swam. Plus, they kept their super watchful eyes on her at all times, because they were smart daddies.

Niall’s Daddy Liam had seemingly just put him in the water as well, so Julie had someone fun and cool to play with, who she liked very, very much. The blond-haired boy hugged her tightly when she stepped in the pool, Julie returning his kind embrace. “Play?” Niall suggested, pointing to a couple of bright pink noodles floating a few feet away from them.

“Yeah!” Julie exclaimed, treading over to the pretty noodles. Niall grabbed one and so did she, the blond boy folding jos so he could sit on it.

“Look!” he yelled happily, motioning towards his noodle. “It's a seahorse!”

“I wanna try!” the little girl gasped. “Show me how!” she demanded sassily, just like most little girls did.

“Fold it like this,” Niall instructed, taking ahold of the girl’s noodle and bending it. “Then put it under your bottom and sit on it!” he explained, handing her back the noodle.

Julie studied the noodle closely, trying her best to remember her friend’s instructions, even though he'd only told her mere seconds ago. As a little, she got distracted very easily, and the bright colour and soft texture of the noodle had grabbed her attention.

To her, the noodle felt so soft, like a cloud! And its pink colour looked like candy! She thought to herself: what else looked like candy and felt like a cloud?

Cotton candy!

She turned her attention towards Niall, who was easily preoccupied with bouncing up and down on his noodle. The little girl knew he wasn't paying any attention to her, which made her feel the tiniest bit of sadness, but that was okay. She could play with her noodle instead!

Slowly, the little grasped the edge of the pink floating device and brought it up to her mouth, sinking her teeth into the end of it happily. She couldn't wait to know how it tasted! What if it actually tasted like cotton candy, or, better yet, was real cotton candy?! Julie had to know.

To her surprise, though, the noodle did not taste like cotton candy. It felt flakey on her tongue, and it tasted bland and dull. She coughed, spitting the icky pieces out into the pool.

“Julie!”

She turned around, coming face to face with both of her daddies. Louis looked slightly angry and upset, while Harry looked upset, but mostly worried. Her Daddy had always taken on the role of discipliner more than her Papa, but she hadn't done anything wrong! She only wanted to know what it tasted like!

“Noodle?” Julie asked, confused, cocking her head towards the floating, torn up object.

Zayn and Liam had taken Niall out of the pool, not wanting him to attempt to eat the noodle as well. Before he'd be allowed back in the water, the blond’s daddies wanted to make sure he understood his pool rules very clearly.

Harry picked her up from under her armpits and carried her back to their lounge chairs.

“Yes, that's a noodle,” Louis confirmed with a nod of his head, hoisting the little on his lap on the comfy poolside chairs. “And what are noodles?”

“Food!” she exclaimed, remembering the times her daddies had cooked spaghetti for dinner before.

“Well, yes,” the Dom replied, “but this type of noodle is not food. What is this type of noodle for?” he repeated his question in more detail.

“Swimming,” Julie answered in defeat, slumping her shoulders. “But it looked so yummy!” she insisted, trying to come up with an excuse.

Harry shook his head firmly. “No matter how yummy a toy might seem, we don't chew on them or eat them, understand?” he reprimanded gently.

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Julie replied with a nod, feeling sad. She hasn't meant to be a bad girl; she couldn't help it! The noodle just looked so tasty!

“You can play with your noodle like Niall did,” Louis added. “And only play with it. Chewing on it or eating it could make you sick,” he explained as simply as he could to the little.

“Sick?” she asked curiously.

“Mhm,” Louis hummed. “Icky,” he said, choosing a word Julie could understand easier, rubbing his tummy in circles to emphasize what he meant.

“‘Kay,” the little replied, sticking her paci in her mouth. “Play?”

“You're going to have some quiet time with us for five minutes, and then you may play again,” Louis informed the girl, lying back with her on his stomach. He rubbed soothing circles into her tummy, Harry playing with her hair as they relaxed.

“Th’n I c’n pway with noodle again?” Julie wondered, gazing up at her daddies curiously.

Both Doms smiled sweetly. “As long as your teeth stay away from it, yes! Then you can play with noodle again.”

Julie cheered happily, getting back in the pool after her quiet thinking time and grabbing her noodle again. But, this time, her mouth stayed far away from the material, and she and Niall played seahorses together.

The little still wanted cotton candy, and the noodle may have still looked yummy to her, but her daddies didn't have to know because she was a good girl and didn't disobey again — even though the noodle looked scrumptious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos? :)


End file.
